


The World Would Just Keep Moving On

by Audinosaurus



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audinosaurus/pseuds/Audinosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Ulala meet on the streets of Sumaru years later. Set after the events of Persona 4; Maya is implied to be married to a character in later games, but it's not said outright. Spoilers for Persona 2 games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Would Just Keep Moving On

"How long has it been?"

Maya laughed at the question, crows feet visible at the side of her eyes while she tried to count out an answer to the question.

"Twelve years, I think. Maybe more."

The pair of women walked down a crowded street in Sumaru, chatting as though they were just friends catching up. In reality, there was a lot more hiding behind it.

.Years ago, when they were in their early twenties, living together, they'd fought side by side against fantastical horrors. Now, they walked the streets, looking like any adult women would.

Ulala kept her outlandish fashion and hair. She'd abandoned the green and black outfit over time in favor of leather pants and a black and grey shirt with a web print across it, but her makeup remained thick, lashes coating in mascara, lipstick dark. Her forever bright red hair was pulled into a high, messy ponytail on this paticular day. 

Maya hardly had the noticable fashion she'd once worn. As much as she loved the heart-breasted jacket (the only thing both her and Ulala liked), time had eventually broken it down until it no longer was willing to sit on her body properly. Losing that alone made her look different, but the clothes she wore now were nothing short of casual. A plain T-shirt and jeans, ankle-length boots she'd recieved as a gift. She looked like a normal motherly woman, save for her brightly colored pink eyes.

Years ago, they'd been go-getters, visibly vibrant and ready to take on the world. For Maya, it seemed, she'd taken on the world, won, and moved on. For Ulala, it seemed like the world was in her hands. 

"I just came home one morning and you were gone. It was scary! The apartment was actually clean!" Ulala laughed. 

"I just had to get out, you know?" Maya replied. "I was dying in there! I needed a change of scenery."

"Where'd you go? What happened?" Ulala asked, solemn and serious for a moment. She wanted to know if Maya was happy where ever she'd gone, and how she'd ended up back in Sumaru city. 

"The countryside. There was this city in the middle of nowhere called Inaba, right? I was looking online and there was a job writing for the newspaper. I stuck around for a few years, met a little girl and learned some cooking skills. And then I ended up marrying her dad."

Laughing, Maya showed the ring on her finger, brandishing it proudly.

"So you finally got your dream, huh?" Ulala asked, examining her friend's hand. "You even got a pretty nice ring out of it!"

"Yep! What about you, 'Lala? What're you up to now? Is Baofu still around?"

"Damn straight! Fucker didn't know what hit him." She cackled. "We're still together. We don't have plans for marriage and kids or any of that stuff like you've got, but I'm not sleeping alone. That's when I sleep, that is. The detective buisness fuckery's still going strong."

"That's great. Have you heard from Katsuya recently? Or. . .?"

"Little Suou? Nah, not in detail. Last I heard, Big Suou was retiring and Little Suou was taking his place."

"That's good. That sounds like something that'd make him happy." It meant that they were getting along, after all. That's all Maya could ask for.

"You know, my husband's a cop, too. I guess I have a type." She added, teasing. 

"You really chase those justice guys. You watched too much Hero Time as a kid and now look at you." Ulala jabbed a long, still perfectly manicured nail into Maya's shoulder, earning a yelp. 

"And what'd you watch as a kid?" 

"Probably lots of dominatrix stuff!" 

They laughed, and for a moment, it was as though they were the mid-20s go-getters they'd once been. It was interrupted by a child's voice by up ahead. 

"Mom!"

Maya's eyes jolted towards the figures ahead, a little girl wearing pink with her hair pulled into pigtails, standing next to a tall, dark man with his jacket strewn over his shoulder.

"That's Nanako." Maya explained, eyes bright. "My daughter. And my husband, too."

"They seem nice." Ulala responded, forcing back her mother bear instincts to try and interrogate them, see if they were the right choice for Maya. She knew that wasn't her place anymore.

"We're gonna be here the rest of the week. Vacation trip. Maybe we'll see each other again!" Maya suggested.

"I hope not! I've had enough nostalgia for one day." She mocked in return. "Just talking to you makes me remember how filthy of a roommate you were!"

Maya stuck out her tongue as she headed off, jogging to catch up with her family members. Ulala watched the interaction, the man grasping his hand around her's, the child excitedly hugging onto Maya's leg. It was bizzare, watching Maya have her dream in her hands-- A family, a job, all that nonsense that was so important to her, all without Ulala and everyone else by her side.

The world ticked on without Maya and Ulala living together. It ticked on without the world where once, Maya'd saved Tatsuya from a burning inferno. It ticked on as Tatsuya became a cop like his brother, as Eikichi created music declaring his love for Miyabi, as everyone lived their lives and became happily.

For that reason, Ulala decided, she wouldn't dwell on Maya. The world would just keep moving on, through everything that happened.

Maybe someday, they'd meet again, and they'd fight together like they once had. But today was not that day. It was just another day where they grew closer to achieving their dreams-- or in Maya's case, maybe she was just living her dream another day.


End file.
